pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style)
The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Wish Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:The World of Nelvana and Cartoonist All-Stars Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG